The Puppet Show
by hmw95
Summary: Nicole was just an innocent girl, whose life is thrown a curve ball when she is kidnapped, alongside a mysterious man who may just hold the key to helping her get out. Their friends must race against the clock and find them before it is too late, and unspeakable things are done to them. CaseyJonesxOC Possible one of the turtlesxOC RATED FOR LATER CONTENT


_(A/N: Hello, it's me again! I thought I would try something different this time around… This will be my first mature-rated story, due to content later on in the tale. I've been having a recurring dream, and my screwed up mind and writing talents shall make it a reality on paper! Thank you for reading and please leave me a review.)_

Nicole gazed out the window, wondering why she was getting the feelings she was. There was a bad emotion weighing down in her gut; she pushed the feeling down and then turned back to her living room.

"What's up, Nicole?" Her best friend Lily questioned, seeing the troubling expression along her face.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Let's get back to starting the movie." The small red head sat down alongside her friend, who gave her a look of concern. The movie went on without as much as a peep.

The young woman by the name of Nicole had experienced many things in her short life. From a young age, she didn't get along with her parents, and took the opportunity to move to New York as soon as she hit the raw age of 18. Of course, this step in her life caused her to never enter college courses and be forced to enter the workforce immediately and never leave. Her first job, as a ticket checker/security at a concert venue. Sure, the job had its perks… But she worked that job almost every day of the week, and for years. It definitely got old. It also didn't help that her job involved dealing with drunkards, as the venue contained a bar.

The young woman was constantly hit on and touched, which wasn't comfortable whatsoever, but Nicole got the job done no matter what. She was an athletic 24 year old, who had dark red hair and a feisty personality to match. Her fire was one of the main traits that helped her keep her employment at the venue; no one would dare not to listen to her. She had a way with words, calming the most angered of visitors, and keeping calm in situations that could cause a frenzy. If the pay was just a little higher, Nicole might actually just stay working at the venue for the rest of her life. It made her happy; but she couldn't just stay there. She had to give it up sometime, when she would have enough money for an education.

After the movie ended, Nicole stretched from her position beside Lily. The red head stood, giving one last stretch of her muscles.

"Do you _really_ have to go to work tonight?" Lily asked, her tone being that of a friend who only wanted to spend time with the girl. Nicole sighed before nodding. "But I want you! Stay; please?" The blonde gave her best, sad pout. Her blue eyes shimmered with her best fake tears possible; but Nicole's own jade eyes just rolled.

"Lil, I need to get money so that _I _can pay my half of our rent. You know I don't make a lot." With those words, Lily's frown turned to one of acceptance. "I'll be home around three, okay? Don't wait up for me; I know you have to work in the morning." With that, her friend released an even deeper set pout. While Nicole worked in an always buzzing concert venue, Lily worked as an elementary school teacher. The two had befriended one another through the blonde's constant concert attendance, and eventually moved in with one another. Their work schedules were completely different, but they didn't mind; they would have time together eventually. "I know; it's a Sunday. You should really get to grading your kids' papers, by the way." Lily then groaned loudly. Nicole chuckled, before heading to her room. She rummaged through her newly cleaned clothing, to find her work uniform; black khakis, and a deep blue t-shirt with the bold word 'BOUNCER' across the front and back. She tied her most comfortable athletic shoes onto her small feet, and grabbed her purse. Heading for the door, she called out to her friend, "Bye Lily! See you tomorrow after 4!" Then, Nicole set off on her way to work.

She took a taxi through the town, staring out the window at the city the whole way there. The green eyed woman could still not shake the bad feeling in her gut. Something bad was going to happen; something bad _definitely _was going to happen. She just didn't know when and where… But something was going to occur that was going to change things as she knew it.

After arriving at the venue, she went through the usual routine; she clocked in, and then met up with her coworkers, to keep watch and make sure that no attendees would sneak in. She sat and chatted with her fellow employees, who all mainly adored the girl. She tried her best to be the most hardworking and friendly worker possible; and it all worked out for her.

"Hey, Nicole. How was your free Saturday?" Her coworker, Reid spoke to her. He was one of her closer work friends, but nothing close to the friendship she shared to Lily. "Any hot dates?" The red head began to laugh.

"Absolutely not! Remember? No one can handle me." This caused the man to guffaw. "I just lazed around with the roommate. You know; the usual."

"Well, if you ever need another friend… Oh wait, that wouldn't happen…" Nicole delivered a smack to the man's arm. He rubbed the tender area. "Ouch! I'm definitely going to have to report you for assault in the workplace and you'll be _fired_!" Reid joked, and the young woman raised her hand to deliver another hit, until an attendee approached.

The man who approached seemed older; probably in his mid to late 30s, sporting a goatee and a slim, but seemingly muscular physique. His hair was buzzed, but was clearly a light brown shade. His mouth was turned into a crooked smile, which sent chills down Nicole's spine. He came closer, his walk seeming almost as crooked as his grin. She had to contain her grimace as he pulled his sunglasses down, revealing dull blue eyes.

"Where is the 'will call' area?" His voice was that of a heavy smoker, gruff and rugged. His eyes didn't even wander toward Reid whatsoever, even though the man was seemingly closer than Nicole even was in distance. No, his eyes were glued onto the young woman, not even leaving her face when she pointed toward the booth that was just across the hall. The mysterious stranger gave a wider grin, before finally turning to leave. Nicole's eyes followed him curiously. The bad feeling in her gut multiplied as he met her glance. His eyes followed her entire figure, and she felt his eyes bare through her skin, all the way through to her bones. She couldn't help but swallow a lump in her throat.

"Looks like Nicole got herself a man!" Reid whispered in her ear, effectively making her jump and turn to him, knocking her from her trance. The red head shoved her friend aside, almost into another one of her coworkers, Cory. The large, burly man caught Reid within seconds, being well practiced in dealing with crowds of concert-goers; let alone a man who was pushed by his female friend.

"More like a stalker." Cory commented on Reid's statement, bringing attention to the fact that even after the stranger picked up his tickets, he seemed to keep his vision locked onto Nicole. He even stood in the building, completely still. "Hey, man. You got to go and get in line with the others." A glare was shot in the direction of Cory, before another spare glance was sent to the young woman. Then, he turned and walked away.

"Okay, okay… _That_ was a little weird." Reid stated, as all three of them watched the corner that the stranger had disappeared from, as if he would appear once more.

"Well, I need to get back to the floor and help the other guys set up. You two good here?" Cory questioned. The two smaller adults nodded, allowing the bulky gentleman to leave. Reid turned to Nicole.

"Okay, you're going to have to _promise _me that no matter what, if that guy comes near you, you get someone okay?" He set his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes widened in surprise and bewilderment.

"Why? All he did is look at me…" Nicole's words were cut off.

"Just promise me, okay?" She quickly nodded. "I have a really bad feeling about that guy. He just…" He paused, "I don't know. Just stay away from him." Nicole nodded her agreement.

After about an hour of getting the venue ready, it was time to let the concert-goers in. Nicole, along with two other women, scanned each ticket, letting the fans inside afterward. She hadn't even noticed the same stranger go into her line, until she looked up from scanning his ticket. That same, crooked smile was delivered and she couldn't help but shiver at the sight of it. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was quickly ushered into the venue. Without paying too much attention to the uneasy feeling in her stomach, Nicole continued to scan tickets.

Some nights, she would invited to work the side stage area and make sure no one was trying to get backstage, but this night she was to stay outside the doors and make sure that anyone leaving wouldn't try to reenter or to scan late comers. A few hours went by, and Nicole conversed with the other bouncers who were assigned the same position for the night. That is, until she heard some yelling. That usually meant that someone was getting kicked out and would put up a struggle. Usually, these people were drunk and belligerent. Nicole took her place on the opposite side of the hall, in case whoever was taking a person out needed help. She quickly took notice that it was, in fact, Reid who was taking a person out of the venue. Not only that, but to her surprise, it was actually the stranger from before. She hadn't noticed her muscles freeze in their position.

"Sir, you're going to have to leave. No reentry." Reid was giving him the usual spiel. The man struggled in her friend's grasp, until he laid eyes upon her. His frown quickly turned into a large grin. Before Reid _or _Nicole could even comprehend his actions, the stranger tore himself from the male's arms and lunged toward the small woman.

Nicole screamed as he roughly shoved her against the wall, grabbing her wrists to the point that she was almost absolutely sure that they were going to bruise. She struggled against his grip, and screamed once more as he seemed to lean closer to her face. She didn't know if he was going to try to kiss her, bite her… She didn't even know. She didn't care. She was terrified. She could smell the slight alcohol on his breath, she could feel his hot breath against her face. Finally, he was pulled off of her, by a steaming Reid.

"Someone _help me_!" He called out loudly, keeping the stranger in his grips, even though the older man kept fighting against the restraints, trying to still get closer to a frightened Nicole. Once more, he broke free, immediately crashing into the woman and bringing her to the ground, effectively smashing her head against the tiled flooring. She seemed to fade in and out of the conflict, from fear or from the injury; she didn't know. But she could feel him be pulled off of her before any more damage could be done. She saw two bodies leave the area, a struggling man in between. Someone was lifting her to a seated position against the wall, and she hadn't noticed her quickened breathing until someone was telling her to calm down. Her vision focused, and she noticed another of the female bouncers in front of her.

"Is… Is he gone?" Nicole was still trying to catch her breath, and the other female nodded. The red head leaned her head against the wall, wincing when her head began to ache. Within minutes Reid, along with another male bouncer, returned. The friend of the fallen woman immediately knelt down to assess the damage.

"Do you think you got a concussion? How are you feeling?" His voice was rushed, and concerned. Nicole shook her head.

"Just… Just sore. And achy." She remained honest, knowing that if something were to be wrong, she would rather someone know. "I'll… I'll be fine." He checked over her head for any lesions, not finding any. Then he looked down to her wrists, which were already turning purple in color. A fire was ignited in his eyes. "Reid… Really; I'll be fine. Just… I need to sit down for a bit."

After that major mishap, Nicole was sent away from the doors in fear of the man's return. She was placed in the VIP room, which was much calmer of a position. After the concert, the drinking began in the venue, and many more drunks ran about. Nicole continued to keep a watchful eye, as she sustained her lookout. Hours passed, and finally, it was time for everyone to leave. As Nicole began to gather her things, Reid approached her.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" He questioned. She nodded her head, tossing her purse over her shoulder. "Alright… Well… Be careful, okay? We weren't able to get him to the police, so he's still loose and… I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay, okay… I won't sign my death wish for tonight. I'll try and be safe." She responded. "Now head home and give your girlfriend lots of love from me." At that, Reid gave a smile. The two shared a hug, before departing.

Nicole carefully surveyed the area when she exited the building. The man was nowhere in sight. She breathed out in relief. She continued to walk away from the venue, due to no cabs being able to see her from behind so many tour buses. As she walked from the building, she couldn't help but notice her bad feeling in her gut hadn't vanished. She quickly turned to look behind her, feeling a presence nearby. Seeing nothing, she turned; which ended up being one of her biggest mistakes.

Hands grabbed her from behind, and she tried to let out a scream, but her mouth was covered before she could even get a chance. Before she could even lay an eye on her attacker, something was brought down on her skull, and Nicole felt herself swiftly fall out of consciousness.

_(A/N: No canon characters were introduced here, but please stick around for chapter two, coming soon! Please, leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading!)_


End file.
